


The Girls With Guns Club

by Lucifuge5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCU ladies, booze, and laid-back hangouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girls With Guns Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphnie_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/gifts).



"I apologize, Ms. Romanov. But there is no way you will be able to make your destination in this weather. At least, not with the limitations you've given me for this mission," JARVIS says while Natasha looks out the floor-to-ceiling window.

"The dude in the sky is right," Sam says from somewhere in the common area's kitchen. "Of course, I could, you know, suit up and give you a lift."

Natasha turns around, arms crossed. She could stay at the new Avengers' HQ, wait out the storm, and then work out her next move. On the other hand, the Tower is infinitely more centrally located for what she needs to do. Her outfit would keep her warm in a normal cold weather day. The snow storm, however, is just beginning and this wouldn't be an official mission. "I was thinking of going to Hell's Kitchen tonight," she says calmly as she takes off her dark blue parka and begins to unwind the thick, pale gray wool scarf around her neck.

"Really? You looking to get in a tussle?" Sam tilts his head, then pours himself a glass of water.

She shakes her head after dropping her gear on a nearby chair. "Not really. Just recon. Been hearing things, got curious." She shrugs, using the few seconds to study him: Sam's wearing clothes that are a couple of steps from lounging around threads. Ah, she understands. "It's a lovely offer, Sam. Thank you. But I know your man's somewhere in this tower and he only got back yesterday. You guys should go hang. You know, do what you're gonna do and wake up refreshed. That sort of thing."

Sam tries to make a put-upon face then grins. "OK then. The offer stands, though. For, you know, whenever the storm clears, all right? There some things I'd like to check out in Hell's Kitchen too and I've got a PhD in "blending in"," he replies, using his fingers to make air quotes. He puts the glass on the sink and waves good-bye.

"Tell Bucky we're training tomorrow morning," she says loud enough for him to hear before he's out of range.

oOo

Natasha sits in front of the large window, legs curled under her, and stares at the snow falling down like something out of a movie. She's not hungry, she's not in the mood to go to the gym, and everyone (it seems) is huddled up on their own floors. It's going to be a long night.

She doesn't move after hearing soft steps on the wood floor. Even though she's not in the best position, her reflexes--honed through pain and sweat and a whole lot of terrible things--will carry her through an attack. A wave of an ultra-feminine perfume that reminds Natasha of Paris in April hangs in the air. _Ally_ , she thinks and relaxes her hands.

"Mind if I join you?" Pepper stops next to the chair. "I've brought goodies."

Natasha glances up at her. Pepper is wearing a cream cashmere sweater and cardigan combo and black leggings. Her well-manicured feet are bare. Natasha gives her points for dressing in a manner that communicates "approachable".

Pepper holds up a few shot glasses in one hand and a bottle of vodka on the other. "There isn't much to do tonight and I can't sit through another _Great British Bake-Off_ marathon. Saw you sitting here and staring out into the snowy landscape. Told myself 'Pepper, there's someone who will appreciate great vodka'. It's a bit cliched, I know. I mean, I can leave you alone if you want to..."

oOo

_One Hour Later_

 

"So there I was about to blow up," Pepper says, swallowing her third shot, and shaking her head for a second. " _Literally_ , when--"

Maria Hill walks into the common room, her black t-shirt and dark fatigues clashing against the petite brunette next to her who is wearing a very sharp black suit. Natasha tries to keep her gaze subtle while figuring out where she knows the woman from. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Potts, Agent Romanov, but I was wondering if you've seen Captain Rogers. I've got tomorrow's reports ready for him and--"

Pepper glances at Natasha and then back to Maria. "OK, first things first: it's after office hours so how about you call me Pepper. It's totally cool. Secondly, Steve isn't due to return from Asgard until Monday. Therefore," she says as she stands up in one smooth move, "how about we put these reports to the side and you and Ms. Van Dyne sit down with me and Natasha for a bit."

"Well, I don't know..." Maria stares at the floor like it had any answers. Her tone projects uncertainty. It's her body posture, however, that shows how much Maria is ready to clock out.

"Pepper's right," Natasha says, nearly surprising herself. Her interactions with Maria have rarely been casual, but downtime is always welcome. "It's pretty bad out there. Steve's away. And I really doubt that any super-villain is in the mood to go out in this weather." Maria still looks a bit conflicted. Natasha gets it. She really, really does. But being on duty 24/7 will drive anyone crazy. She rather not be too pushy if she can help it, though.

"I wouldn't mind having a drink or two," Hope says, breaking the silence. "My father and Mr. Stark's meeting is going to be an all-nighter for sure. They have _a lot_ to talk about." With this, she sits on the chair next to Natasha's and pours herself a shot. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I rather be here than go down memory lane." She sighs after drinking it. "Wow, this is really smooth."

"OK," Maria says as she heads to the kitchen counter, places her Starkpad on it, and walks around the counter to pick up more shot glasses. "I guess it's time to do shots."

"Did someone say _shots_?" Darcy pops her head in. She's wearing a knit cap in the brightest color Natasha's seen since the 1980s. Who knew neon pink would ever come back?

Jane walks right past her. "We were the last people to fly in before they closed the airport. I think she's a little sick of my company." She drops her coat on one of the kitchen stools. "Um, hi," she says, waving her hand. 

"You are the most ridiculous astrophysicist I've ever met," Darcy says, snagging Jane's knit hat before sitting on the floor and against the window.

oOo

Natasha opens up one eye, then another. Gauging by the light, however, it's probably mid-morning. Her neck is at a weird angle; she's gonna have to do a lot of stretching when she goes down to the gym.

She surveys her surroundings: everyone sleeping (huh, who knew Maria was a soft snorer. But then, who would've thought that Jane Foster could out drink everyone?) The table is covered in shot glasses and mostly-empty bottles, there's a big plate filled with balled up napkins--the remains of a late night snack attack. The start menu of _Magic Mike XXL_ is on repeat at a low volume on the enormous TV screen. 

As impromptu parties go, last night's was really fun. Natasha would definitely want to have a repeat of that. She yawns.

Rather than fully wake up, though, Natasha lays back down and curl up next to Pepper, dozing off again with ease.

(But not before stealing the cashmere throw first).

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daphnie_1 for the prompt: "I'd like to request a Gen Natasha thing, All dressed up and nowhere to go. If you'd prefer I also adore Steve! Or Sam. Or any of the female characters."
> 
> This is set in an handwave-y time after Ant-Man but before Captain America: Civil War.


End file.
